


Let Me In

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Locked In, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Hawk shakes his head.  “Sergeant, whoever’s in there… that’s not me.  I’m Hawk.”





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/post/167576441017) short horror story.

“Sergeant Sharps, sir.  Perimeter alarm was activated.  It- it looks like one of ours, sergeant.”

He knows damn well there shouldn’t be a chance of that.  Every man was inside the base thanks to the blizzard making it too damned dangerous to be out, even with cold weather gear.  The Separatists wouldn’t attack in this kind of weather either.  “What’s the closest comm, Hawk?”  

“Activating it now.”  

“Sergeant?”  The relief in the familiar voice is palpable.  “Thank Manda, I thought I got lost out here for good!”

“Identify yourself, trooper.”

“Sergeant?  It’s me, it’s Hawk.”  Sure enough, the stylized bird emblazoned across the visor of his bucket is visible through the grainy projection.

Sharps lets his eyes fall to the man at his side, who’s staring in horror at the comm.  “That’s not possible,” Hawk whispers.

“I ordered all personnel inside three hours ago, Hawk.   _ You came inside _ .”  Sharps’ skin is crawling, the hair at the back of his neck standing up.

Hawk shakes his head.  “Sergeant, whoever’s in there… that’s not me.  I’m Hawk.”  

He sounds terrified - as terrified as the man at the desk next to Sharps looks, his coloring going gray.  “Sergeant-” he whispers, “Sir, you know that’s not possible.  I’ve been right here since you recalled us.”

“You need to let me in-”  The sound of an armored fist pounding at the reinforced door makes them all jump.  “Let me in!”

“Sergeant, you can’t- fuck,  _ please _ don’t let it in.”

“Hawk, or whatever you are pretending to be Hawk, you’re sitting right here next to me, I’m not letting you in.”  Sharps hopes like hell he’s making the right decision.

The pounding gets louder, and the fear in the voice of the Hawk outside gets more frantic.  “You don’t understand, whatever that is, you need to get it out, kill it, whatever, but  _ let me inside _ .”

Sharps cuts the comm.  “I want a watch on these cameras until the storm breaks, and Hawk, I’m sorry, you’ll have to stay under watch as well.”  He hates the way Hawk looks at him, terrified and hurt, but it’s for everyone else’s safety.  “That room just off the corridor should be alright, we’ll make sure you’ve got everything you need.  Ka’ra, Smoke, you’re on guard duty till 0100, I’ll send someone to relieve you.  No one goes in or out besides me, understand?”

Everyone nods, though they’re still casting nervous glances at the door, as the knocking gets louder - too loud to be anything human.  

“And no one opens the doors.  Is that clear?”  More nods.  “I said,  _ is that clear _ ?”

“Yes sir,” come the shaken voices of his men.

Sharps nods.  “Alright, Hawk, Smoke, with me.  Ka’ra, go get blankets and a couple of pillows, and a day’s worth of rations.”  

* * *

He ends up staying awake through the night, watching as the Hawk outside paces around the base, pounding at every door, begging to be let in.  As the winds and snow die down though, so does the pleading.  

Finally, there’s silence, suffocating and chilling after the hours of screaming.  Even Sharps jumps at the sound of his comm.  “Sir, you need to get in here.”

He doesn’t hesitate, heading for the room they’d kept Hawk in.  Eight-Three is ashen gray as he says, “Sergeant, I haven’t left-  I didn’t even take my eyes off the door, I swear.  I hadn’t heard anything for a while, so I opened the door, and- well, you can see…”

Sharps pushes the door open to look for himself.  Inside the room, the blankets were still neatly folded, the ration boxes untouched, and Hawk was nowhere to be seen.  There was no way for him to have left - there were no windows, and the vents were far too small for a man his size to fit through.  The sergeant hides the ice pooling in his gut as he asks, “When was the last time you heard anything?”

“About when the storm stopped, sir.”

Sharps swallows hard.  “This stays between us, Eight-Three, got it?  I’ll talk to the others.  Nobody outside this base hears a word about what happened.  Get ready to move out.”  

Whatever wants into this base, they can have it, as far as he’s concerned.  


End file.
